Trucks in the service industry have a configuration in which a service body is mounted to a cab chassis. In prior-art applications, the service body is attached rearward of the cab and directly onto the frame of the vehicle. The service body has a specially designed configuration which suits a particular purpose in various service industries.
In the past, the service body was directly and rigidly mounted to the frame of the vehicle. For smaller service vehicles, there has been no structure for reducing the impact to the service body from frame movements. Since the service body is rigidly attached to the frame, shocks that are absorbed by the frame are passed directly into the service body. As a result, the service body may quickly deteriorate, tear, crack, or otherwise require replacement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spring mount that increases the off-road capability of the service vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the durability of the service body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide these benefits by a relatively inexpensive front end spring mount.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.